


Secrets

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Ramsay is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Jon is very fond of his sister's boyfriend Ramsay, and she has no idea.





	Secrets

It has almost been an hour until Sansa and her boyfriend arrived. They were visiting her brother Jon to prepare things for the holidays, and although she knew that Ramsay and Jon weren't particuarly fond of each other, she convinced him to come with her. Ramsay sighed as he stood before the door, raising his fist to knock three times. Sansa held his hand and gave him an excited glance. "It's only for today, babe," she said and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. Ramsay smiled and heard how the door was opened, and Sansa's brother was already standing in front of them.

"Hi," he greeted rather relaxedly and saw that Sansa carried a bag which contained the decorations. "Come in." Jon stepped back to let his sister enter along with Ramsay. Sansa placed the bag on a small, round table that was nearby and hugged her brother while Ramsay was busy taking off his coat. He had promised Sansa to spend this day with her after she begged and pleaded to decorate his house. Jon wasn't as excited as she was, but he couldn't tell his sister no. 

Ramsay was rather quiet as he stood beside Sansa, and Jon quickly glanced at him. There was something going on between them that Sansa didn't know about, but it was better if she wasn't aware. Jon noticed that Ramsay smelled especially good today, and it was enough for him to go crazy. "Jon," Sansa said suddenly as she looked at the bag. She brought her hand to her forehead and sighed. "I forgot my second bag. I can't believe how dumb I am." Jon laughed at that and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sansa, you're not dumb. Just silly sometimes," he joked, and his sister instantly hit him playfully. Jon stepped back in an attempt to protect himself. "Okay, okay! I take it back. It's fine, Sansa. Just get the bag. Ramsay and I will cook for later or something," he blurted out quickly, and Sansa nodded and sighed a second time.

"Fine. Gosh, this sucks," she complained and walked over to Ramsay. She kissed him on the lips and looked into his eyes for a moment before she took her jacket again, putting it on while she walked toward the round table to check if she forgot much. She looked into the bag and cursed. "I can't believe it," she said and went for the door. Jon went after her before she left. 

"It's alright, Sansa. We have the whole afternoon." Sansa didn't feel better about it at all but accepted it eventually. He smiled at his sister and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't forget anything," he teased, and Sansa only turned around to show him her middle finger which made both men laugh. She opened the door and left Jon's apartment. It was silent for a moment, and he looked over at Ramsay. 

Jon walked toward the table and sat down, digging through Sansa's bag to find colorful baubles. Ramsay came over himself and took a seat next to Jon, catching attention. Jon saw that Ramsay looked at him from the corner of his eye, and he turned to him. He drew closer, looking at Ramsay's soft lips before he brought his own to them, kissing him carefully. Ramsay kissed back with a soft moan and felt a hand on his thigh that moved up and down. His perfume drove Jon crazy, and the mere fact that he did it because of him made him hard. He had missed Ramsay.

Jon drew back for a short moment to look into his blue eyes. He ran his hand through Ramsay's dark curls and watched him smile. It was indeed right that they didn't like each other first, but Jon eventually fell for his sister's boyfriend and his little, wicked side. Ramsay could act innocent if he wanted to, and it made him go crazy. Jon kept playing with his soft hair and watched his pleased face. Ramsay loved getting Jon's attention. "I missed you," Jon said, and Ramsay chuckled.

"I know." Jon's hand rested on Ramsay's thigh, and he gave it a playful squeeze. Ramsay giggled and moved around in his chair as he was quite sensitive when it came to his legs. "I want something more cozy," Ramsay suddenly demanded, and Jon raised his eyebrows at him. 

"As you wish, princess," Jon mocked and rose from his chair. He thought about how long Sansa would be gone. There was probably enough time for him and Ramsay to enjoy themselves before she would return. Perhaps she would search for a second bag long enough. Jon knew Ramsay, and he probably was the reason why Sansa forgot it in the first place.

"I prefer 'your highness'," Ramsay replied boldly and looked up at Jon with big eyes and a smirk. He stood up and walked toward his coat, taking off his shoes to place them on the floor before he would enter Jon's living room. He sat on a stool and removed them while Jon went to the living room, spotting his soft couch and a blanket. The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, and there were enough movies to watch in case they got bored. With Ramsay though, it was never boring.

Jon placed his hands on his hips and looked around a second time. He was glad to finally spend some time with Ramsay without anything that could interrupt them. He sat down on the big couch and waited for his lover to join him. "I am waiting, your highness," Jon joked, and he could hear Ramsay standing up finally. He entered the living room and saw Jon on the couch. Ramsay strode through the room and liked the grey, soft carpet that lay before the couch. He let himself plump down next to Jon and sighed in comfort. 

Without a word, Jon changed his position and decided to place his head on Ramsay's lap. He made himself comfortable on the couch and looked up at the ceiling while Ramsay smiled down at him as he played with his hair. Ramsay liked him in this position. "Well, I am here now," Ramsay stated as an answer for the previous comment, and Jon smiled happily. "Everything is alright. I am here and you don't need to worry at all," he continued, and Jon fully relaxed as he lay in his lap. 

Ramsay told the truth. All of his worries were gone as soon as he heard his soothing voice. He felt terribly guilty and bad because of Sansa, but Ramsay was far too addicting. Jon got up and held his face before he kissed him again, and Ramsay eagerly kissed back like he always did. He couldn't get enough and moved back to push Ramsay down. Ramsay was on his back and smirked up at Jon who had his hands on the other's shirt, taking it off. Ramsay watched him with that innocent face of his, and Jon attacked his upper body, kissing every inch. 

Jon trailed kisses down his toned stomach and stopped as he reached his pants. Ramsay looked up at him and raised one brow, waiting for Jon to continue. He wondered what he had in his mind this time. Jon suddenly flipped him over and Ramsay gasped. "Jon," he moaned and smiled as he felt one hand on his ass. The hand disappeared for a short time and returned, smacking him hard. Ramsay felt how his pants were being pulled down to his knees, and his boxers followed quickly. Jon grabbed one soft ass cheek and made Ramsay moan underneath him.

"Have I already told you that this was the first thing I noticed about you?" Jon told him with a smirk, and Ramsay bit his lip. "I was getting jealous everytime I saw you with my sister, you know," he said and leaned down to place a kiss on his back. Jon kissed his way up his body and buried his face in his neck. He enjoyed feeling Ramsay's naked body and was desperate and excited, but he didn't want to risk Sansa appearing in the middle of the act. It was a secret, and secrets should stay secrets.

Ramsay was getting goosebumps, and Jon made sure to warm him with his own, clothed body. Ramsay's clothes ended up on the floor, and he moaned while Jon was busy pampering him with soft kisses. "I want the blanket," he demanded, and Jon rolled his eyes with a smile. Ramsay always wanted many things at all times, and Jon never failed to please him. He got up from the couch and got the red blanket that was on the carpet. Jon walked over to Ramsay who already sat up and put the blanket around his body. Ramsay smiled and got comfortable, and he searched for the remote. 

"Are you serious? Now?" Jon asked disappointedly, and Ramsay only shrugged his shoulders. He sighed and sat down beside him, still feeling his hard cock straining against his jeans. Ramsay did it on purpose, and he calmly smirked to himself as he watched tv while being warmed up by the thin but soft blanket. "Ramsay," Jon almost whined and kisses his cheek, but Ramsay only pushed him away. Both chuckled, and Jon didn't allow Ramsay to push him away another time. Instead, his hand snaked under the blanket, brushing his leg with his finger.

Ramsay acted as if he didn't notice it, but Jon had patience. His hand came closer, and he soon reached his member. Ramsay felt great pleasure as Jon started to move his hand up and down his length, managing to get his attention back. He heard sweet moans coming from the other's mouth, and Jon looked into Ramsay's eyes as he pleasured him under the blanket. Both watched each other and breathed loudly. Jon placed another kiss on his cheek before he moved to his ear, softly nibbling it. "Come," he whispered, and Ramsay obeyed.

Jon smiled at Ramsay as he went through his orgasm, and he realized that he had come on his favourite blanket, but it was worth it. He would sleep better with the smell of Ramsay's seed anyways. Ramsay saw what he had caused as Jon lifted the blanket and grinned. "Sorry," he quickly said, but Jon didn't seem to mind and kissed him softly. 

"Get dressed. Sansa should be here soon." Jon picked up Ramsay's pants and underwear and threw them to him. Ramsay caught his clothes and started to put them on, and Jon watched him for a moment before he made sure to hide the blanket from his sister. "We promised her to cook something," Jon reminded and put his hands on his hips as he sighed. Ramsay put on his shirt and got up from the couch after he was fully dressed again. 

"Well, I didn't, you idiot," Ramsay stated and walked past him with a smug face. Jon turned around and looked at his ass as he made his way to the kitchen. He followed him and saw Ramsay opening his fridge. Normally he hated people snooping around in his fridge, but Ramsay was an exception. Jon placed his arm around Ramsay's body and wanted to pull him toward him, but he wouldn't let him. "Why don't we buy something? There's one store around the corner. Sansa likes burgers."

"Burgers?" Jon asked in disbelief, but it was a better idea than eating nothing. "If you say so. We should go then," he stated and took his jacket, but Ramsay only chuckled as he closed the fridge. He turned around and walked to Jon, near enough to kiss him, but he didn't. He knew how much Jon hated it when he did that, but he was fun to torment.

"We? No. You go and I'll stay here. I think I like your couch," he said with a smile, and Jon rolled his eyes. He dressed himself and made sure to take enough money with him, and he hated the fact that Ramsay made himself comfortable while he had to go out in the cold. But he loved Ramsay way too much to actually be angry.

"Fine. Bye," he said and kissed Ramsay on the mouth, and he shouted and drew back instantly after he was bitten in the lip. He was bleeding, and Ramsay only smirked at him. Jon touched his lip and saw the red spot on his finger, and he almost glared at Ramsay. "Ramsay. I love you, but I don't need Sansa to worry about a bloody lip. Thank you very much," he growled, but Ramsay only mocked him.

"You poor baby," he said and returned to Jon's living room, sitting down on the couch to watch some random movie. Jon sighed and walked toward the door to leave. Perhaps Sansa would forget things again next week. They would spend plenty of time decorating his house, and Ramsay was smart enough to hide her stuff. Jon adored Ramsay and left the apartment with a smile on his face.


End file.
